Sweet Sorrow That Is Love
by allthingsmagical
Summary: With Molly pushing Charlie telling him it is time to find someone and settle down, Harry realises she will soon be starting on him and helps Charlie by 'dating' him to get Molly off both their backs only for Harry to end up doing what he never planned to do...


_**I don't own Harry Potter (Sadly) it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to my good friend Marksmom. In hopes it cheers her up and puts a smile on her face :) x**_

_**Warning: light malexmale.**_

_**Summary: With Molly pushing Charlie telling him it is time to find someone and settle down, Harry realises she will soon be starting on him and helps Charlie by 'dating' him to get Molly off both their backs only for Harry to end up doing what he never planned to do...**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for beta'ing this xx**_

* * *

Harry moaned as he woke up, the sun from the window shining into his eyes, he made to move his pillow so he could hide his head under it but it was snatched away by Mrs Weasley before he could do so. "Breakfast is ready, Harry dear."

Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes before smiling at who he saw as his mum. Asking to live at the burrow whilst finding somewhere to live was the best decision, he loved Molly's cooking, it was something he didn't mind getting up early for and helping out around the burrow where he could.

"Thank you Molly. I will just shower and dress then I will be down."

Molly smiled and left the room.

* * *

Charlie was halfway through his breakfast when his mum sat down beside him, he stopped eating when he noticed her just sitting watching him out the corner of his eye. "What's wrong mum?"

"Nothing."

"You are staring. What are you thinking?" He asked, knowing he would regret asking.

"You are my second eldest."

"Yes."

"My eldest is happily married."

"Ah." Charlie said as he pushed his plate away. "And Ginny seems happily settled with Dean which looks promising considering they are only nineteen, Ron and Hermione are getting married, even Fred and George are newly married which just leaves twenty eight year old me. Mum I knew there was another reason behind you asking me to come over this early."

"Charlie son you are not getting any younger."

"Thanks very much."

* * *

Harry stopped on the stairs when he heard Charlie talking to Molly about his siblings, frowning when he heard his name mentioned.

"You will be starting on Harry next mum."

"I won't. Harry is fine finding his own."

"As am I." Charlie stood up, "I'll go and de gnome the garden for you and then get going, thanks for breakfast mum."

* * *

When Harry was sure Charlie had left, he made his way down into the kitchen, smile on his face. "Breakfast smells lovely Molly as usual."

Molly smiled. "Thank you dear, sit down, I'll get your breakfast."

Harry had just finished his breakfast and thanked Molly when she took the empty plate and smiled at him. "I wondered if you could help me Harry."

"If I can."

"Chickens need feeding and I have a lot to do."

"Of course." Harry smiled and walked out of the Burrow.

* * *

When he reached the chicken coop he saw Charlie stood there. "Hey Charlie."

"You alright Harry?"

"Yeah. I thought you were sorting out the gnomes."

Charlie paused in feeding the chickens and looked at Harry. "You heard me and mum talking."

"Sorry. Only from where you was talking about your brothers and sister, settling down."

"I am the only single one left, she will be determined now she has mentioned it, asking me to go here there and everywhere and me actually going and finding a blind date there."

"Molly wouldn't do that."

"She did with Bill before he met Fleur."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to have to ask a few mates, call in favours, just hope one of them will say yes."

"To what?"

"Pretending to date me so mum will not push me into anything."

"I'll do it for you." Harry said before thinking.

"You what?"

"Well it's like you said, she will be starting on me next so why not help each other out."

"Are you alright with that Harry? I mean, you're straight."

"Where did you get that from? I realised I was gay at sixteen."

"You sure about this Harry?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

"Then we need to plan how we are going to do this."

* * *

It was the following week when Charlie and Harry put their plan into action. Charlie had walked into the Burrow.

"Charlie. What a nice surprise. What are you doing here? Want some food?"

"No thanks mum. I have actually come to see Harry."

"You are lucky you have caught him, he is upstairs getting ready for a date. You know, dating, something a certain someone should also be doing."

Charlie opened his mouth to answer but someone calling his name had his head turning.

"Charlie you are here early." Harry said as he came walking down the stairs.

"I know. I have been ready for a while and was going out of my mind just sat waiting at the flat so I thought I would come here in the hopes that you would be ready."

"What's going on?" Molly asked looking from one to the other.

"I asked Harry out on a date and he said yes." Charlie said, smiling as Harry took his hand and led him from the Burrow after saying 'bye' to Molly and Arthur.

"So where are we going on this 'date' of ours?" Harry asked.

Charlie laughed. "Thought we could head into the muggle world and catch a film or something."

"Okay. I have never been to cinema."

"Me either."

Harry smiled. "Then it will be a first for both of us."

* * *

After their 'date' neither of them were surprised to see the lights on at the Burrow and Molly through the kitchen window. "Mum is always in bed by now, no doubt she is waiting for us to return to see how the 'date' has gone."

Harry laughed. "You don't mind me kissing you goodnight do you? If she sees that she will think it went well and won't push you to make another date if it looks promising there will be a second."

"I don't mind Harry."

Harry opened the back door to the Burrow and turned to face Charlie. "Thanks for a great night Charlie." He said, smiling up at Charlie as he reached out, bringing the redhead closer to him. "You'll have to meet me halfway here Charlie." He laughed.

Charlie smiled and moved his head down, closing the gap between them. Charlie planned it being a small kiss on the lips, enough to make it look that they have enjoyed their date but once his lips touched Harry's he didn't want to pull away, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, bringing him in closer.

Harry opened his eyes in surprise, staring at Charlie whose eyes were closed before closing his own, letting his arms move up, his fingers tangling themselves in the red hair.

"Ahem."

They both broke apart and turned to see Molly stood there. "Sorry to interupt but if I didn't I was afraid you would both run out of air."

Whilst Harry blushed a little Charlie laughed. He kissed Harry one more time. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Harry and Charlie went on more dates and Harry found himself doing what he didn't expect. He fell for Charlie.

Hermione opened her front door to see Harry stood on her doorstep, a small smile on his face.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Feel free to say 'I told you so' anytime."

"About what?"

"I have fallen for Charlie."

Hermione didn't say it but she did smile and hug her friend before inviting him inside.

* * *

"I won't say it Harry." She said as she handed him a cup of tea. "But I will say 'I knew this would happen' as I pointed it out."

"I know. I agreed to this to get Molly off my back before she started, she started on Charlie about finding someone and knew I would be next in line once Charlie had found someone." Harry sighed. "I guess I wasn't thinking clearly when I told Charlie I would 'date' him."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"What? I'm not going to tell him."

"You have to Harry."

"No I don't. Charlie likes the single life. He is only continuing what we have now because he thinks of it as mates hanging out and having a laugh. If he knew how I felt he would back off."

"I don't think he would Harry. The Weasley family dinner is this weekend. I say you talk to Charlie then."

"I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise I will talk to Charlie on Sunday."

* * *

Sunday morning came and Harry was halfway through his shower when a knocking sounded on his door. He called out to whoever it was to wait, he finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried to the door to find Charlie stood there.

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of Charlie's mouth, his eyes trying to stay on Harry's face but kept dropping.

"That's okay, come in, make yourself comfortable whilst I change."

Charlie closed the door behind him and went to sit down, letting his eyes drop as Harry walked away from him.

As he sat down Harry's voice called through the flat. A week after they had started 'dating' he found the perfect place and Charlie helped him move from the Burrow and into his flat.

"So what brings you here? I thought we would meet at the Burrow."

"We was but I thought we could go together. If that's alright."

"Of course."

Charlie looked up to see Harry walking towards him, pulling his top down. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Charlie grinned, standing up.

* * *

"Oh you both came together." Molly said when she saw Harry and Charlie walk up to them all.

"We was going to meet here but then Charlie surprised me in the shower."

"I knocked on his door whilst he was in it." Charlie explained before looking at Harry. "Don't just end it there." He laughed, kissing Harry on the cheek in front of his mother who was smiling before heading over to get some food.

"Have you told him yet?" Hermione asked once they were alone.

"No Hermione and I am not likely to if you keep asking me."

"Harry this is the first time I have asked you."

"First of how many? Just let me enjoy myself for a while okay."

"Okay. Just make sure you talk to him."

"I will. Promise." he added, smiling when Hermione looked unsure.

* * *

After a while Hermione made her way over to Charlie when Harry went inside, she had seen Harry upset a little and Charlie comfort him, she had guessed that Harry had told Charlie and Charlie had rejected him.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Charlie. Is Harry alright? I thought I saw him upset earlier."

"Upset? No. Mum was watching us. We realised we were acting more like friends than lovers so I pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head."

"Charlie have you ever felt more for Harry?"

"In what way?"

"With you both 'dating' have you felt more for him than just friendship?"

"I -"

"Charlie!"

Charlie turned and saw Bill waving him over.

"Excuse me Hermione."

"What was that Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see Harry stood there. "What?"

"You. 'With you both 'dating' have you felt more for him than just friendship?' I said I would tell him Hermione."

Hermione sighed and saw Charlie heading back over towards them. She folded her arms. "Okay. Say I am Charlie. What would you say?" she asked as Charlie stopped behind Harry.

"Well it isn't easy Hermione. I agreed to these dates, suggested them to help him and now I have fallen in love with him."

"What?"

Harry gasped and turned to see Charlie stood there. "Charlie I -"

"Is it true?"

Harry looked from Hermione to Charlie and disapparated.

"I'm sorry Charlie but it has been eating away at him for a few days."

"That's okay Hermione. I think I know where he went. Make sure no one goes to Harry's flat please?"

"Okay Charlie. Good luck."

Charlie nodded and disapparated.

"Where did Harry and Charlie go?"

Hermione turned to see Molly walking over. "It's a long story Molly."

"That's okay I have all day."

* * *

Charlie apparated outside of Harry's flat and used his magic to go inside. Once in he locked the door and walked into the sitting room and saw the back of Harry who was sat on the settee watching the roaring fire.

"Harry?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the redhead slowly approaching. "Please Charlie. Leave me alone. I feel embarrassed enough as it is."

"I don't want you to feel embarrassed, you have no reason to be."

"Charlie I do. I first agreed to help to get Molly off your back as you don't do relationships and what do I do? The one thing you didn't want to happen. Fall for you."

"What if I wanted it to happen? What if I want you to fall for me?"

"Be reasonable Charlie. The arguments you had with Molly because she wanted you to settle down and you didn't want to."

"Well maybe you changed that."

"You are just saying that to let me down gently."

"Why would I do that, I don't see us ending any time soon. Do you?"

Harry turned and looked away from Charlie. "How do I know that what you say is true Charlie? You made it clear when we started 'dating' that you don't do relationships." He sighed, his head dropping.

Charlie walked over to Harry, kneeling down in front of him and took his face in his hands. "I may have said those things to start with but I don't mean them now, hell I can't see myself with anyone other than you Harry, whatever magic you worked on my heart is everlasting."

Harry smiled. "You are not just saying all of this because you feel awful or awkward as to how you found out?"

"Not really, I would have hoped you would have told me yourself but I know you Harry and so this way was easier for us both we can get past the stage where we hide our feelings and come clean."

"And you're okay with me loving you even though you are not there yet?"

"Who said I wasn't there?"

"Well I haven't heard the words." Harry said, smiling a little as he felt better than he did.

"I could say the same for you."

"You heard me tell Hermione that I love you and just asked you if you was alright with me loving you." Harry laughed.

"Yes but I want to hear you say it to me not someone else. I think its a fair deal."

"Charlie I love you."

"What was that?" Charlie smirked. "I didn't hear you."

Harry laughed. "Charlie Weasley I love you." Harry said louder than before.

"And I love you Harry Potter." Smiling as he reached up and cupped Harry's face with his hands to place a kiss on his lover's lips that also meant a promise, a promise meaning forever.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
